Abridged Kirby: Episode 54
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: Dreamland gets a lot of aliens, but no one is crazier than this one.  And he says he's a knight?  Read this edition to see this old man rain JUDGEMENT down to the innocent, and the not so innocent.
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby: Episode 54

JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

It was yet another day in Dreamland. Yes, it's another day. Sorry but it didn't blow up overnight. Anyway, on this particular day Bun, Fumu and Kirby were running around on the endless hills and fields. Since nothing normal happens on 'another days', you are about delve into something weird. Turn back now or forever _lose_ your peace!

"Is it just me, or do your feet feel itchy too?" Fumu asked.

"It's just you, sis," Bun replied.

"Poyo," Kirby confirmed.

The boys then proceeded to run around in the high grass again. Fumu made a questionable 'hmm' and examined her oval shaped feet. Much to her displeasure, she saw tiny red insects crawling on her.

"CHIGGERS!" she screamed.

The boys stopped and looked back at her.

"Get'em off! Get'em off!" Fumu cried as she ran around in circles, shaking her hands sideways in disgust.

_**Suddenly, **_a huge flaming spaceship broke through the clouds and crash landed just over the next hill from where the kids were. Bun ran over to Fumu, who was still freaking out over the blood sucking parasites.

"Fumu, let's go check that ship out!"

"It itches so bad!" she cried as she furiously scratched her feet.

Bun shrugged and said, "Come on Kirby."

"Piyo!"

They ran toward the crash site. Fumu glanced up for a second.

"Hey, wait for me!" she shouted as she ran after them.

* * *

><p>When they got there, they saw that the ship was just about to go over a cliff. Kirby randomly grew humongous muscles and threw the ship from its precarious position. Upon hitting the ground, the hatch opened. They crept up to the opening. Just then, a lance with a bent end stuck out at them. A round man with a helmet came forth from the rocket.<p>

"You demons will not take my life so easily," he said in a low tone.

"Hey, it's against the rules of chivalry to point a sword at the people that saved you," Fumu nagged, smacking the weapon out of her face.

Bun shielded his mouth and whispered, "It's a lance."

"I know that," she murmured back.

"You know the ways of chivalry?" the alien asked.

He lowered his lance and flipped open the slit visor. The opening revealed a tan face with big eyes and a lighter brown moustache and large eyebrows.

"Then you can't be demon beasts," he finished. He bowed and added, "I am Quixano. May I know the names of the people that rescued me?"

"I'm Fumu," she informed then pointed to the boys and said, "This is Bun and Kirby."

He nodded, "Pleased to meet yo-"

He face suddenly froze, his eye twitching.

"Uh, Quixano?"

"JUDGEMENT!" he screamed before slamming his lance down square on Kirby's head, which got a face full of dirt.

Fumu and Bun gawked at the pink puffball. Quixano shook his head and looked at the ball as well.

"I apologize," he sighed, "that happens sometimes."

"No kidding," Fumu replied, still wide eyed.

Kirby's foot twitched.

"Got a place to eat?" the knight asked.

* * *

><p>Later, Quixano was inhaling (not like Kirby) his food in Kawasaki's restaurant. The kids stared at him in astonishment as bowl after bowl stacked next to him. The chef walked in with another plate, beaming.<p>

"You have a good appetite," he said happily as he set the next portion in front of him, which was quickly devoured.

After he finished, he leaned back in his chair with a content sigh and patted his stomach.

"I thank you for your gracious hospitality," Quixano said to Kawasaki.

"Well, you know," the chef blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Bun asked.

"Well, that's not really important since I was banished," the knight explained.

"For what?"

"JUDGEMENT!"

At that moment, all the bowls and plates went flying through the air. The kids slowly raised their heads from under the table when the crashing sounds ended.

"Oh, that's why," Fumu said.

"I'll clean that up," Quixano sighed, sweat of embarrassment appearing on his head.

"What do you do for a living? It's obviously not washing dishes."

"I slay demon beasts," he replied, jumping out of his chair. "If you have a demon problem I will gladly dispose of it."

Just then, Dedede and Escargon rolled up in their luxury car. Then, Bun got an evil idea.

"Actually, there's one right now," he sneered, jabbing his thumb at the fat king, "The demon beast Dedede!"

"Don't you dare," Fumu scolded.

"Fear not," he said, rising his lance and sealing his helmet, "I will smite this horrible Dedede!"

He ran outside and pointed his weapon at his target.

"Quake with fear monster, for it will be the last thing you do," Quixano informed.

"What are you talking about old man?" the king scoffed.

"Don't address the king like that," Escargon yelled.

"Now feel the sting of my- JUDGEMENT!" he screamed as he pounced on the car and swung wildly.

The penguin and snail jumped out of the car and fled with the mad man behind them. Then, Sword and Blade stepped in his way, allowing the king and attendant to escape. He halted and breathed heavily like a wild animal.

"Show us what you got," they said in unison as they drew their swords.

"JUDGEMENT!"

They began swinging and blocking each other's attacks. Then, the old knight calmed down and panted. Sword and Blade nodded and left him. He looked around in confusion then sighed.

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yup," Fumu said as the kids walked up to him.

"But, you didn't get him!" Bun exclaimed.

"I will search the ends of the planet to find and slay him!" the knight called as he ran in the direction of the black tire streaks.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby: Episode 54

JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

After a little while, they heard a poyo in the alley. They walked in to see the knights and Kirby.

"Well, that was certainty interesting," Meta Knight stated.

"He doesn't seem to have any proper fighting skills sir," Sword informed.

"That was kinda obvious," the navy knight replied.

"Do you know who he is?" Fumu asked.

"A strange old man," he replied.

"Is he a Star Warrior?" Bun asked.

"No way, they don't appoint crazy people to be a Star Warrior."

There was a silence. Meta Knight looked around at the eyes watching him.

"What?"

"Um, aren't you a bit kuku for Coco Puffs?" Fumu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see what cereal has to do with this."

"Ok, let's leave it at that," Blade said quickly.

"We should rebuild that ship so he can leave sooner," Sword suggested.

"Good idea, let's roll," Meta Knight said as they left.

Fumu put her hand on her chin in thought. Just then, Quixano came up to them.

"Um, did you happen to see where the demon went?" he asked.

"How can you be a Star Warrior," Fumu muttered.

"Star Warrior? What's that?"

"You don't know?" Bun asked.

"Maybe he's senile," Fumu said under her breath.

"That aside," Quixano input, "That demon torments this village."

"Well, that's not too far from the truth," Fumu shrugged.

He nodded and walked into the middle of the street. He raised his lance high in the air.

"Villagers, refugees!" he called.

They all turned to him.

"You're all very strong despite your suffering, which I admire. But fear not! I will put an end to this demon and set you free!"

"What did he say?" the major asked.

"He called us refugees," the police chef informed.

"He's a bit insane," the doctor added.

"Onward to victory!" Quixano shouted as he marched forward.

"Hey, old man!"

He turned to the voice and gasped.

"You are really uptight," Mabel continued, "You should let me read your fortune. That'll calm you down."

He began shaking and dropped his lance.

"Whoa, are you ok?"

"Princess Raiya…" he muttered.

"Say what?"

He rushed over to her and bowed. She raised her eyebrow.

"How I've missed you Princess Raiya," he said, completely ecstatic. "I never thought I'd see you on this planet."

"What are you talking about grandpa?" Mabel replied as she backed away.

He followed her and continued, "Don't you remember your faithful servant? Perhaps it's been too long. I'm just so happy to see-"

He gulped in a bunch of air and began breathing heavily.

"Ah, calm down," she cried.

"I'm, having, heart attack," he said in between breaths.

Quixano clutched his chest.

"This doesn't look good," Fumu stated.

After a few seconds of hyperventilating, he caught his breath.

"Ok, I'm good," he informed.

Mabel sighed in relief, but tensed back up when he whirled around and grabbed her hand.

"Let us leave this planet! This is no place for a princess," he added.

"When did become a princess? Get off of me!"

Just then, a hand grabbed the knight's shoulder. He turned to find Sam glaring down at him.

"That's enough," he said in a low tone.

"You dare go against- JUDGEMENT!"

Quixano quickly threw a bagel at his face, knocking him out cold. He reclaimed his senses and glanced at the passed out barkeeper.

"Where did I get a bagel?" he asked.

"That didn't go well," Bun said as they all sighed.

Then, Quixano took Mabel out of the town.

* * *

><p>Mabel stared questionably at her captor, who was kneeling in front of her.<p>

"Can't you remember anything?" he asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're crazy."

He began tearing up and continued, "It has been too long. Ever since I saved you from your enemies as a child, you've undergone so many hardships. My failure to protect you and the king has forced us to separate. It's been twenty long- are you listening?"

Mabel had fallen asleep.

She perked up and said, "Oh, I think something's coming back to me."

"We were in love!" he exclaimed, shocking Mabel speechless. "You found someone else didn't you!"

"What-!"

"It was that barkeeper wasn't it!"

Meanwhile, the kids were hiding in the background watching.

"Wow, Mabel's in a real jam now," Fumu said.

"That guy's totally nuts," Bun added.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed.

"Still he's being really specific," Fumu informed, "Can a crazy person really make such a believable lie?"

"Uh yeah, 'cause's he's crazy," Bun replied. He stood up and continued, "The ship should be repaired now. We have to get him out of here."

"Right."


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby: Episode 54

JadeDragonKnight

Part 3

Elsewhere, Sword and Blade were on top of the ship making the repairs.

"Why are we always fixing crap?" Blade asked.

"Because," Meta Knight called from his lawn chair, "I can't hold a tool without hurting myself."

"It's unfortunate how true that is," Sword muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Sir, maybe you should clean out the garbage that's in here," Blade suggested.

"There's garbage in there?"

"Tons of it," Sword added.

"Oh goody," the blue knight said sarcastically as he slid off his chair. "I just _love _garbage."

He jumped in and started working. A few minutes later, the kids showed up.

"Sword, Blade, are the repairs done?" Fumu asked.

"Almost, but it'll just breakdown again from all the weight on it," Blade informed.

"What do you mean 'weight'?" Bun asked.

"Trash," Sword input.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Fumu asked.

"In here," he called from the inside.

Suddenly, he cried out and crashing sounds escaped the hull. The kids rushed in to help. That's when they saw the enormous pile of junk.

"Whoa!" Bun exclaimed.

"I guess he doesn't clean," Fumu scoffed, "look at this mess."

Just then, Meta Knight popped his head out of the pile.

"Guys, check this out," he said happily, holding a thin magazine, "I found a bunch of comic books!"

He looked through it as he descended the mountain of trash. Bun looked at the cover and pointed to it.

"Hey, look at the front," he stated, grabbing everyone's attention.

Meta Knight closed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, this looks like that old guy," he informed.

Before you know it, everyone grabbed a comic and read through them. Kirby found one that had a picture of a baby that looked like Mabel. The gathered around it to find it sounded like the story Quixano told.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Dedede and Escargon were laughing at their own edition to the comics.<p>

"Hey, where'd you get these?" the king asked.

"From the library," the snail replied, "This is proof that old man is whacked."

Dedede picked up a book and browsed through it.

"He got crazy from reading too many comics," he concluded.

"That's not all," Escargon said, holding a tape, "There's an anime too."

He popped in the tape and pushed play. The screen showed the knight fighting a demon.

"Is that a windmill?" the king chuckled.

"Yeah, and he's losing. This guy's lame too."

They burst out laughing as an evil thought came to mind.

* * *

><p>Quixano was dragging Mabel behind him toward his ship in the distance.<p>

"There it is princess," he informed, "We'll leave on that ship."

"Now hold on!" she shouted as she took her hand back, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Why? Is there something more important than reclaiming your kingdom?"

"Uh, I have to help these people? Yeah, that's it."

"Just what I expected princess," he said as he got teary eyed again, "You always give."

"So, you should go alone."

"But I just found you! I can't save the kingdom myself."

Just then, Dedede and Escargon rolled up in their car.

"Hey you! We got a score to settle," Escargon yelled.

"Fine with me," Quixano replied as he got in his stance, "I'll finish you off here."

"You'll have to get through that first," Dedede sneered as he pointed to a windmill demon in the distance.

"Gasp!"

The demon made its way to the battlefield. The so-called-knight took Mabel behind a rock for safety.

"You're not gonna fight that cheesy thing, are you?" Mabel asked.

"I must," Quixano said as he lowered his visor and charged into battle. He pointed his lance at the demon and shouted, "This ends here! You will not defeat me like before!"

In response, it shot four sided blades at the old man. He blocked some, but got hit by the others. He turned to see Mabel's worried face. He faced the demon again and charged. It shot more projectiles that pushed him back. He fell to the ground and glared up at the beast. Its main blades flipped to a glass side and they started spinning. Quixano looked at his reflection in shock.

"Yeah, take a good look!" Dedede rubbed in.

"That's your pathetic self in that mirror," Escargon laughed.

Quixano clutched his skull and cried into the sky, somehow shattering his armor. He fell to the ground and cowered. Then, Sword and Blade scooped him up and took him out of the danger zone. Meta Knight touched his wrist and shook his head.

"His pulse is fading," he informed.

"Oh no, Quixano," Fumu cried.

"Piyo," Kirby added sadly.

Meta Knight looked at him again and said, "He had a dream that gave him a will to live. Now that it's gone, he'll simply wait for the end."

"You got serious all of the sudden," Bun stated.

"Hello?" the knight shouted, "This guy's dying!"

"I was getting worried about you for a second," Fumu sighed.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!"


	4. Part 4

Abridged Kirby: Episode 54

JadeDragonKnight

Part 4

The demon closed in on them.

Fumu turned and commanded, "Kirby, inhale!"

Kirby nodded. He ran up and swallowed the blades the demon threw. He then transformed into Mirror Kirby.

Meta Knight gasped slightly and said, "That's-"

"We know what it is," Fumu interrupted, "It was in the paragraph above."

The beast threw more stars at the warrior. He cast a barrier around himself and the weapons bounced off. The monster then twirled its blades again and fired at the pink puff. Kirby split in two before the stars could make contact. The demon grew confused as more and more Kirbys surrounded it. They all jumped above it and became one again. A colorful light appeared on his wand that formed a sword. Everyone looked up as he brought down his final blow, the Mirror Cut. The demon then exploded, sending Dedede's car flying through the air out of sight. Everyone else cheered, including the pink puff ball. They went to the old man's side.

"Did you see that?" Bun asked.

"Yes, Kirby did very well," he replied with a grim look on his face.

"Cheer up," Fumu said, "Aren't you the undefeated Knight Quixano?"

"No," he said, turning his head, "Quixano is a hero in a comic book."

Everyone sighed in sadness.

"I'm just an old fool who reads too many comics and cartoons," he sighed.

"Quixano…"

"Old man…"

"Farewell," he breathed.

His hand fell to the side in silence. Kirby nudged him as tears built up in his eyes.

"NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone looked up from their sulking.

"Even in comics and cartoons there is still justice," Mabel shouted. She went to the old man and yelled, "Wake up Knight Quixano!"

She slapped him in the face a few times before he opened his eyes.

"You…" he muttered.

"Did you forget me? I'm Princess Raiya and there's many stars waiting for you!"

"But I'm not," he sighed.

She grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "Are you deaf? Your princess commands it!"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Good, now get going! Just believe in your courage!"

The man's eyes got wide and a big smile creased his face. He jumped up high and grabbed his lance.

"Thank you Princess!" he called. "I will follow the path of righteousness- JUDGEMENT!"

He swung at Kirby and knocked him across the ground. Everyone gawked at him.

"I really got to control that," he said scratching his head.

He went to the ship, got in and waved.

"We shall meet again and you will see my power!"

The hatch closed and the space ship flew off into the sunset. Everyone watched in amazement as it flew away to the stars.

"What the heck just happened?" Meta Knight shouted.

"You brought him back to life Mabel," Fumu said, "You were like a real princess."

She laughed and replied, "It was pretty fun. You don't get to do stuff like that too often, right Kirby?"

He jumped up and cheered. A black star closed in on him, squishing his face before fading him out.

THE END


End file.
